veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jimmy Gourd
Jimmy is a gourd that acts in the show along with his brother, Jerry. They both have a habit of eating too much food. They also like to sing songs and bet who can eat more than the other. Jimmy speaks in a low voice and is the color orange. He makes many roles in the episodes and is mostly never seen without Jerry. They both are similar to Wally and Herbert in the Larryboy cartoon series. Appearance Jimmy is an orange gourd and has a white stem on top of his head. He has a big nose, which is colored tan, like his eyelids. Acting *Himself in "Are You My Neighbor?" *Dave's brother in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" *Stage Crew in "The Veggie Christmas Spectacular on "The Toy that Saved Christmas" *Himself in "Very Silly Songs" *Himself in "Larry-Boy! and the Fib From Outer Space!" *Israelite and Himself in "Josh and the Big Wall!" *Himself in "Madame Blueberry" *Ice Cream Man in "The End of Silliness" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed" (picture) *Himself in "King George and the Ducky" *Omlet and Harold in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Jopponian and Mailman in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" *The Plumber in "The Star of Christmas" *Himself in "The Wonderful World of Auto- Tainment!" *Boyz in Sink and Baker in "The Ballad of Little Joe" *Plumber Bakery in "An Easter Carol" *Dr. Jiggle in "Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly" on "A Snoodle's Tale" *Jim Gourdly in "Sumo of the Opera" *Lifeguard and Sleepless Knight in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Deliverer and Canadian Officer in "Minesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Leg-O-Lamb in "Lord of the Beans" *Philipe in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Cameraman and Jim Gourdly in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" *Baker and Parade Reporter in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" *Western and Boyz in Sink in "Moe and the Big Exit" *Himself in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" *Himself in "God Made You Special" *Sir Fredwick in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *The King of Mimphis and Himself in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Lot and Henri in "Abe and the Amazing Promise" *Bus Boy and Canardan Officer and Himself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Santa in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Himself in "Silly Little Thing Callad Love" *Himself and Minstrel Pete in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Jim Gourdly in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Himself in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *Rockin Robin and Himself in "Princess of the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places" *Himself in "If I Sang A Silly Song" *Himself and Bernie Gourdberg in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Boyz in Sink and Little John in "Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men" *Steward and Joseph in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" *Supper Hero in "Supper Hero on "The League of Incredible Vegetables" *Himself and Bellhop in "Happy Tooth Day to You and "The Good Egg Of Gooseville" on "The Little House that Stood " *Servant #1, Dungeon Guard and Phillip in "Lettuce One Love Another" *Barberbarian in'' "MacLarry and the Barberbarians"'' Gallery Jimmy.png|Jimmy in "The Gourds Must Be Crazy!" on "Are You My Neighbor?" Original Jimmy Sketch.jpg|The original sketch for Jimmy that was drawn by Phil Vischer. David's brother.jpg|Jimmy as Dave's brother 1 in Dave and the Giant Pickle Jimmy(josh).jpg|Jimmy in "Josh And The Big Wall!" Jimmy Blueberry.jpg|Jimmy's cameo in "Madame Blueberry" Jimmy (Bob).jpg|Jimmy in "King George and the Ducky" Mr.Sly.jpg|Jimmy as Mr. Sly in "The Strange Case of Dr. Jiggle & Mr. Sly" on "A Snoodle's Tale" Baker.jpg|Jimmy as Baker in "The Story of George Muller" on "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" Sir fredwick.jpg|Jimmy as Sir Fredwick in "The Pirates Who Don't Anything A Veggie Tales Movie King of Memphis concept.jpg|Concept art for Jimmy as the King of Memphis in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry's Big River Rescue" Rockin'Robin.jpg|Jimmy as Rockin' Robin in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" JimmyWigs.jpg|Jimmy in "Astonishing Wigs" on "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" LittleJohn.png|Jimmy as Little John in "Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men" Steward (Jimmy).jpg|Jimmy as Steward in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Jimmy Steward concept.jpg|Concept art for Jimmy as Steward in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Joseph 1.jpg|Jimmy as Joseph in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Joseph 2.jpg|Jimmy as Joseph (prison wear) in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Supper Hero.jpg|Jimmy as Supper Hero in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gourds Category:Adults Category:Teenager Category:The Little House That Stood Category:Lettuce Love One Another Category:Cameo Category:Cameo Characters Category:Veggies Jimmy Gourd Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:End of silliness Category:Happy Tooth Day Category:Supper Hero Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Madame Blueberry Category:Larry Boy & The Fib From Outer Space Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe